noahcyrusfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Cyrus
Noah Lindsey Cyrus (born January 8, 2000) is an American actress and singer. She voiced the title role in the English version of the 2009 animated feature film Ponyo. In 2016, she released her debut single "Make Me (Cry)", featuring vocals from Labrinth. Her debut album is set to be released in late 2017. She is the youngest daughter of Tish Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus and the younger sister of Miley Cyrus, Brandi Cyrus, Braison Cyrus and Trace Cyrus. Early Life Noah Cyrus was born Noah Lindsey Cyrus to Tish and Billy Ray Cyrus on 8th January 2000 in Nashville, Tennessee, United States. Her father, Billy Ray, is a famous American country singer/ songwriter and actor. Her mother, Leticia Cryus, better known as Tish Cyrus is Billy Ray’s second wife. Noah has two siblings – Miley Cyrus and Braison Cyrus. She also has two half siblings from her mother’s side named Brandi and Chris and one half brother from her father named Christopher. She was raised as a staunch catholic and regularly visited church. Noah grew up on a 500 acre farm, often watching her family members perform on television and live shows. She was born into stardom and at the age of three she played a recurring role on television. She witnessed all her elder siblings build a career in the entertainment and music industry and decided to keep up her family vocation and soon entered television and took music lessons. Career Acting At the age of 2, Cyrus began her acting career, playing Gracie Hebert on the sixth episode of the television show Doc. She was a background dancer in the 2009's film Hannah Montana: The Movie, and played small roles in six episodes of the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana. She appeared in the straight-to-DVD movie Mostly Ghostly, where she was spotted as a Trick or Treater. In 2008, her first movie role was in the English version of the anime feature film Ponyo, in which she voiced the title character. She sang the English version of the theme song to that film, performing alongside with Frankie Jonas. Between 2009 and 2010, Cyrus ran a webshow with Emily Grace Reaves, called The Noie and Ems Show. Singing On November 15, 2016, it was announced that Cyrus had inked a record deal with Barry Weiss' record label, called RECORDS, and later signed a management deal with Maverick under Adam Leber. She released her debut single "Make Me (Cry)" featuring Labrinth that same day. In December 2016, she released an acoustic performance of "Almost Famous". She also provided vocals on the song "Chasing Colors" performed by Marshmello and Ookay, which was released in February 2017. On April 14, 2017, she released another single, called "Stay Together", followed by the single "I'm Stuck", released on May 25, 2017. On September 21, 2017, she released another single "Again" featuring XXXTENTACION. From September 19, 2017 to November 1, 2017 she opened for Katy Perry on the "Witness: The Tour". Philanthropy In 2013, Cyrus used her thirteenth birthday as an opportunity to raise funds for the ban of using horse-drawn carriages in New York City. She has worked with PETA, first appearing in an ad protesting the use of animal dissection in high school lab classes, then in another supporting a SeaWorld boycott. Filmography "Doc" (''2002–04) "''Hannah Montana" (''2006–10) "''The Emperor's New School" (2008) "Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert" (2008) "Mostly Ghostly" (2008) "Ponyo" (2008) "Hannah Montana: The Movie" (2009) "The Joey & Elise Show" (''2012)'' "The Hugo & Rita Show" (2012) "Take 2" (2014) "Carpool Karaoke: The Series" (2017) "I Think I’m OKAY" Machine Gun Kelly music video (2019) "Graduation" benny blanco & Juice WRLD music video (2019) Discography External Links * Noah Cyrus Lyrics * Noah's Offcial Website * Noah Cyrus Twitter * Noah Cyrus Facebook * Noah Cyrus Instagram * Noah Cyrus Youtube Category:People Category:Singers Category:Actresses